Zener the Wolf Pack Leader
Appearance Zener has many appearances, so it is controversial to call her by just one species. By official sources, she is partly shape shifter. It is said that even Zener's true form is unknown to herself and her siblings. Only her parents knew, who went had missing after a fire in the woods they lived in. Locations Zener works at many places occupying many different areas of expertise. Becausee of this, she only works each job part time. Her jobs include places such as: Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria - She works as a Security Guard, a waitress, a game runner and an animatronic (she made her suit herself, she could do this because she had the training of an engineer and a designer). As animatronic she repairs, upgrades and performs with the others. Yet during her free time she would bring her iPod and Bluetooth speakers. She would play her own songs and dance, sometimes even bringing her brothers and sisters when no one is allowed. Behaviour Zener is usually happy and cheerful even in scary situations. When these situations occur, she's calm, collected and somewhat humorous. She loves jokes and laughter, hanging out with friends and protecting. Zener is fearless and not afraid to fall or apologize. She also explore, climbs and tests her body to the limits. She'll put her life on the line for someone else’s (even someone she doesn’t know that well). She’ll protect who she can and resolve conflicts to her best ability. She doesn’t care if she loses blood... History Zener has lots of history, and lots of Point Of Views (POV), the main base of Zener's history is that, she was a princess and her parents Adam and Eve create the worlds with their friends ( not one being can control the whole of universes, after all). After the fifth year of the creations, Eve had two children, Ashleigh and Zener. Zener was curious and adventurous. She and her sister was very creative and loved to draw. Zener was a full-on artist; she was dramatic, loved music, she created things from her imagination, and lots more. When Ashleigh and Zener reached the age of 150 (or 15 to the human world), they got their Elements (Zener's Family were elemental creatures) Ashleigh had the elements of; War, disloyalty, anger, creativity and transformation, Zener had the elements of: Peace, loyalty, happiness, creativity, laughter and transformation. Zener and her twin sister, Ashleigh, grew up with wolves in a pack until they were 5 years of age. It was during this time that their brothers, Jcub and Sage, were found in the woods. While they were returning, some male wolves had attacked their pack. Leah and Lana (stated to be Zener and Ashleigh's caretakers) left Zener, Ashleigh, Jcub, Sage, Unite and Roxy at a house and never returned. Relationships Zener's relationships are very strange, since she alternates through different bodies. She has many friends and if she thinks a friend is good enough she’ll let them into her pack and give them a wish. She also sometimes will change people or an animatronic into a half-blood. She usually tells herself she’s single in one species, yet in another different powers, different people and a new story. Skills/Abilities Zener has three spirits within one body, this Is a pain when they want to use her body, their names are Educationaria, Edu and Lana. * Educationaria is strict, makes herself clear and is very smart. she does well in combat but not as good as Zener, Edu's power is of Education and Of Understanding, Educationaria's age ranges from 15 - 25 years old. * Lana is a way different story, Lana is a 5 - 11 year old Kid spirit who runs at will! , she doesn't listen much, well other than Zener whom she looks up to, Lana has the powers of Kindness and loyalty, although Lana doesn't listen much she’ll always be there for her friends. Also when either Lana Or Educationaria uses the body Zener's form will change to either Lana's or Edu's form, they usually work together and use their powers as one! Other Facts * Her favorite flower is Lavender. * She loves grapes. * She hates no one. * Her favorite thing to do is to: swim, talk, discover and... Category:Info Of CharactersCategory:Zener's Summary Of BackgroundCategory:Characters